


You're so gorgeous (it's hurting my heart)

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Crushes, Eggsy is angry as fuck, Harry doesn't know what to do, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Drug Use, Smitten!Eggsy, They need to get their shit together, eggsy is adorable, omg Harry wot r u doing?, they need to sort their shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is first and foremost, a gentleman. Gentlemen do not lust after their employees, especially employees young enough to be their son. It just isn't done.</p><p>But obviously the universe just won't let him wallow in his sadness undisturbed. Not with Eggsy being as unfairly adorable as he is and Merlin practically playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry is not handling this crush business well at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the Kingsman fandom so I hope I didn't fuck up too much.

Harry Hart wasn't blind, he had noticed Eggsy from the moment he'd laid eyes on him, it was hard not to with his devilish good looks and cocky-yet-kind personality. Posh girls like a bit of rough, Eggsy had said, little did he know posh boys liked a bit of rough too. The fact that Eggsy cleaned up something spectacular didn't help Harry's heart rate either. The thing that truly got Harry though was his personality, cliché as that is, his caring and protective nature especially when directed at him. Eggsy had stayed by his bedside for weeks as he recovered from getting shot in the head, he had brought him food and recounted to him what he did on any missions he went on. Sometimes they would just sit together in silence, Harry knew Eggsy was probably basking in the presence of the mentor he thought was dead but he liked to think that it was love that made him want to spend to much time with him as selfish as he knew that was. Harry would often wake up in the middle of the night after one of his nightmares to find Eggsy holding his hand and clucking comfortingly to him, but even seeing Eggsy sound asleep was enough to calm Harry down until he could go back to sleep. It worried him how quickly he grew to need Eggsy, how completely he had fallen for the younger man.

Errant touches here and there, a hand on his arm or a clap on the back was all Harry had in the way of satisfying his lusts, all he'd ever have. Eggsy deserved far better than what Harry could give him. Logically Harry knew Eggsy held a certain infatuation for him, he was trained to read body language after all and Eggsy practically dripped lust when he was around him, he also knew he could never act on that and telling himself Eggsy didn't like him in that way was easier than knowing he did and not being able to do anything about it. That knowledge would be the unmaking of him, because it would only be a matter of time before he just grabbed him and-stop it! He chastised himself, you have no right to be thinking about an agent like that, an agent old enough to be your son doubly so. 

Harry leaned back in his seat, tipped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Eggsy Unwin would be the death of him he was sure of it. And as if on cue the boy in question knocked on the door before immediately opening it and walking through holding two cups of tea.  
"Eggsy, what exactly is the point in knocking if you're just going to walk through before I can open my mouth to answer you?"  
"Uh, it's gentlemanly innit. Besides I wanted to see you." A pleasing blush made its way from his cheeks and the way to his neck, oh how Harry wanted to see how far that blush went.  
Harry reached for the cup and noticed that the tea was exactly how he liked it. "You wanted to see me? I'm flattered. What about?"  
Eggsy coughed and looked down quickly, a pout crossing his features "I just wanted to talk to you, that's not a crime, right? Even if you are Arthur now."  
"Of course not, I was merely curious. If you have nothing to talk to me about then may I be so bold as to tell you about what happened to me on my way to the office a few days ago..." Harry said, trying to make amends.  
"Oh do be so bold, Hazza." Eggsy grinned and Harry was glad that he wasn't pouting anymore, that pout had a way of affecting him in ways he didn't like. Like for instance making him talk about his commute to work and making him put up with that abominable nickname.  
"I woke up earlier this week terribly late for work, don't look at me like that Eggsy-I'm human too, you know. As I was saying, I woke up late and because of that I had to drive to work instead of walking. I was driving to the Kingsman shop when all of a sudden this dog jumped in front of my car from nowhere. Luckily I didn't kill him just clipped him with the side of my car it left a nasty scratch on the car too. So I had to take him to the vets, I couldn't just leave him there after all it was my fault."  
"You are so soft Harry." A smile broke out on Eggsy's face and Harry hadn't felt this proud of himself in a while.  
"It turned out he had broken one of his paws and had to get a cast, when that was done I asked the vet if they could take the dog off my hands but they said that they couldn't. So that means he is sitting in my house as we speak, most likely ripping up my cushions and doing unspeakable things to my carpet."  
"Oh my God...Harry...you have a dog at your house? And you didn't tell me?"  
"I think you'll find I told you just now actually."  
"You know what I mean! How old is he? What does he look like? What's his name? I want to see him."  
"Calm yourself Eggsy." Harry smiled despite himself "The vet said he was about a year old, no older than two. He's very handsome with black and white coat and brown eyes. And I haven't named him considering I'll be giving him up to a shelter as soon as I find a suitable one."  
"You can't give him up Harry, or at least not until I've seen him." Eggsy pouted  
"Well you can see him today unless you have plans already." He trailed off knowing full well that Eggsy would take the bait.  
"I would love to, Harry." He said, almost bouncing with anticipation.

After that the conversation moved along, they spoke about work and Eggsy started talking about what Lancelot had done during their missions this week ("Oh my god, Roxy was proper amazing yesterday. She just walked in there, killed every bastard in the place and walked out. Not before kicking that fucker Bronwyn where it hurts though. She's aces, she really is."). If Harry didn't know that Lancelot's affections lay with the fairer sex he would have thought twice about sending them out on any more missions together lest Eggsy decide to have intercourse at an inopportune time or something equally mission-ruining, or at least that's what he'd have told Merlin. Not that Merlin would have believed it for a second, he knew Harry too well.


	2. Harry you absolute idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy meets the dog and Harry royally cocks up. 
> 
> Seriously, Harry needs to sort his shit out.

Harry Hart was not the sort of man to ever feel giddy but he had to admit he felt as such now, Eggsy would be coming over to his house. Not that, that was a rare occurrence just that Eggsy had been so busy with his missions that he was rarely in London for more than a day (Harry was doing that on purpose so he didn't have to see Eggsy and fall for him even more, though he wouldn't admit to that under torture) and that made house calls difficult. But not so today, Eggsy had had time to see Harry and he was so starved for Eggsy's presence that he jumped at the opportunity to see him in any capacity. One of the many privileges of being Arthur was that he could leave the office at any time he chose and so he left early so as to be home when Eggsy called. It turned out he was right to go home early because Eggsy arrived at his door not five minutes after he got home.  
"Hello Eggsy." Harry greeted the younger man, he saw Eggsy look behind him and into the hall and let a warm fondness wash over him before speaking "He's in the living room as he's a bit of an escape artist I'm afraid."  
Eggsy chuckled and stepped past Harry into the house, and Harry couldn't help notice that he pressed a little too close to his chest on his way past (he could have avoided the contact altogether, even) but he ignored it for the sake of his sanity. 

He heard an excited noise and barking and knew the dog and Eggsy had found each other, he didn't know whether to be concerned or amused. Harry leisurely made his way into the living room, he was greeted by the sight of Eggsy sat cross legged on the floor in a way which made him wince in sympathy for the suit the boy was wearing, not to mention the fact that he let the dog sit in his lap.  
"You are far too soft on that dog, Eggsy. I've been trying to train him to no avail."  
"Might help if you gave him a name..." He vaguely heard Eggsy mutter  
"Names make it easier to become attached, the lack of a name creates a barrier between me and that dog. And since he won't be here too much longer I don't need to get attached."  
"Oh but I love him. He's great!" Eggsy looked up at him from the floor in a way that made Harry's heart clench, he then turned his attention to the mutt "You are a handsome boy, aren't you Ian? Yes you are." He practically cooed  
"Ian?" He said incredulously, letting some of his annoyance leak into his tone  
"Yeah, like Ian Fleming, innit. Besides he looks like an Ian to me. Don't you, Ian?" And the dog proceeded to try and jump into Eggsy's arms even though he was the size of a small child and had a cast on one of his paws. Harry just shook his head amused, recognising his defeat.  
"It's a wonder you haven't had your head blown off during a mission before now since you clearly cannot follow an order."  
"Was that an order, Harry?" Eggsy said in a way that made Harry flustered, not visibly of course, he was Kingsman after all.  
"Eggsy..." He warned and that seemingly stopped that line of conversation as he then fixed his attention onto that damn dog again and Harry felt a little jealous but quickly chided himself. "I'm about to go make myself some tea since I've had no time for more than two cups today, would you like a cup?"  
"Sure, I haven't had a cuppa in a few days so why not?"  
"A few days..." Harry chuckled wryly, "then we really need to get you some tea." And with that he turned and left Eggsy and the dog in favour of tea. 

With tea made he managed to pull Eggsy away from the dog long enough to have a proper conversation with him and took full advantage.  
"You told me this morning about your missions this week but I remember one particular story where you skimped horribly on the details." He brought the cup to his mouth to indicate that he had finished speaking  
Eggsy looked flustered for a second but soon composed himself "Well, as I told you me and Rox were attending this fancy ball-thingy so as we could tail this mark and 'terminate' him. Anyway, all I didn't tell was that this girl took a liking to me and I told her that I was with Rox and wasn't interested and I thought that would be the end of it. Of course it wasn't but muggins over here didn't know that, did he?" Eggsy gestured toward himself with a grin laced with a nervousness Harry didn't know how to place "Anyway, just as we were heading out to finish up the mission she grabbed me and pulled me into an alcove and nearly snogged my face off talking about how she'd had affairs before and stuff and knew how that sort of stuff went. It was proper fucking scary, bruv." He leaned back slightly at finishing his story and fixed his stare on Harry.  
"Oh, I see. A girl vying for your affections...and am I safe in assuming you have her phone number as we speak?" Though for all Harry's tine was jovial on the inside he felt murderous-anyone daring to touch his Eggsy would feel the full force of his wrath even though he knew that was ridiculous.  
"Oh god no! Seriously, 'Arry. I can' believe you'd think tha' little of me, bruv." Emotion thickening his accent  
"I was merely trying to lighten the mood, my dear boy. Though seeing how it distresses you so I see now I shouldn't have. I apologise."  
"Nah, it's fine. I just-never mind it's stupid. Ah shit, look at the time I've been here nearly an hour I'd better leave you so you can have at least part of your evening left in peace." Eggsy said nervously, Harry knew he must really be upset because of how sloppy his excuses were and how terrible his lies were.  
"Of course, you're right. I should let you get going, I'm sure I heard you mention something about a movie night with Lancelot tonight..." He knew that it was all a pretence covering something deeper that neither of them could name, but he certainly didn't want to push his luck so far with maintaining a friendship with the boy and was grateful that Eggsy seemed to have roughly the same idea on the subject.  
"Oh fuck I'm late! I completely forgot about that, and we arranged it a month ago. Shit!" Guilt showed clearly on the boys features as every emotion did when he wasn't on a mission. Laid out like art for Harry to admire and study.  
"You had better go then, Eggsy. I trust that you'll be well rested for your mission tomorrow."  
"What mission?"  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? You're off to Shanghai tomorrow."  
"What the fuck Harry?! I just got back from a mission, you don't push any of the other knights as hard as this! This is bullshit! Why don't you want me around?" His ire soon trailed off into a piteous tone that pulled on Harry's heart. But for Eggsy's sake, both their sake, the sake of Kingsman he wasn't going to let that sway him.  
"Nonsense, I just feel that you are the best person to go on those particular missions. I apologise if you feel you are being worked too hard but that might be something to take up with Merlin before-"  
"Fuck you, Arthur. This is all bullshit and you know it. You don't want me around and you should man up and say it instead of leading me on like this." The use of his title stung, he longed to try and make everything right, to tell him how much he cared and to kiss him. But that was just a dream, and if Eggsy hated him for this, then that way what he deserved. 

A heard a whine from the door and he had never felt more kinship with a dog in his life.  
"Come on, Ian. Let's get you outside so you don't piss on my rug."


	3. The one with Eggsy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay but things have been going on with me lately but I'll be on my grind soon. But for now I have a shorter chapter for you but with added Eggsy POV. I hope you can look past the length of the chapter and enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

Pride is truly the motivator of all human action, Harry thought to himself as he glowered at Merlin from across his desk. He was self-aware enough to realise he was avoiding Eggsy and hiding it under the pretence of being swamped with work was utterly ridiculous but he hoped it was the right thing if not the easiest.  
"Like I said to you multiple times in the past I will not jeopardise Eggsy's future for the sake of the lust of an old man."  
"For fucks sake, Galahad! You know as well as I do that the boy is bloody in love with you." Merlin yelled in frustration. "Galahad? Really now Merlin? Also that just proves my point, it just won't work. He needs to move on and I'm helping with that." He replied grimly. "Oh my-how does that? I can't even-I don't know what to say to that other than that you are a fucking idiot and I'm not talking to you anymore." Merlin stalked out of the room but not before glaring at Harry. 

Once left to his own devises Harry began to feel guilty and wondered what exactly he was doing but he always followed through on the things he set out to do no matter how painful. Be knew what he had to do for Eggsy's sake, he needed a mentor not a lover and Harry could only be a mentor to the boy, he would not allow himself any more than that. He allowed himself an audible sigh and went back to his work, it wasn't pressing work but he needed the distraction.

Eggsy's POV 

 

The Kingsmen had been the making of Eggsy and he knew it, he knew how lucky he was that day he called the number on the back of medal he had been given as a child. As soon as he had met Harry Hart for the first he knew he was in for some shit, some posh git calling his name had never been good news before. He had to change his mind when Harry beat the shit out of four guys just to protect him though and soon he found himself getting more and more infatuated every day. 

When Harry got shot and in those following weeks when everyone except a select few medical staff and Merlin knew he was alive Eggsy knew he had made the mistake of falling in love with a dead man and when he found out he had never been dead (except for the times he was clinically dead in those first few days) he wept and wept out of joy. 

Eggsy wasn't an idiot and he knew Harry felt the same but he clearly wasn't going to do anything and Eggsy was not going to put himself out there like that. He was, however, going to flirt as hard as he could until Harry finally got his shit together. Or that's what he thought until Harty made it perfectly clear that he didn't want him at all. It was maddening to know that Harry knew how he felt but wouldn't even acknowledge it. 

Well, Eggsy thought, things have to come to a head soon enough. It always does.

Little did he know how right he was.


	4. Whatever happened to calm, logical discussion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken collarbone leads to an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've not updated in a while but hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about the story and that this makes up for it a bit. :)

Eggsy looked around him quickly, satisfied the coast was clear he took out a small case and assembled the long-range rifle he'd use to kill the notorious mobster Avriel Riese. He was known for arms dealing and drug trafficking, basically if you wanted something he could get it for you. Riese was hosting a massive dinner in some up-scale building in Shanghai, it looked really boring and exactly what Eggsy had expected. It was going to be a long night. His orders had been to wait until the Riese has standing up to do a toast for some unknown reason but orders were orders. 

The mission did not go well, that is to say, he had been chased down by the now dead Riese's guards and been shot at. Funny thing was that Eggsy hadn't been shot but he'd fallen arse over elbow down a flight of stairs and probably broken his collarbone and definitely cracked some ribs. He had to get right back up though and run to the getaway car. The whole ride to the airport was excruciating but Eggsy just sat there and thought about Harry and how ridiculous it was that he was acting like a child. Eggsy didn't care that he was going on all these missions, he just didn't want to feel Harry was awkwardly trying to get Eggsy to not like him which was what he was going at the moment. Though he wasn't doing a good job.

It turned out Eggsy was right about his collarbone and had a splint and a sling which he hated, he had only bruised his ribs though which was something. He was told to take some antibiotics and soon sent on his way which meant it was either go home, go see Roxy or try to find Harry. He desperately wanted to go to Harry, maybe Harry would see his sling and change his mind about the missions and hopefully Eggsy himself too. Well, he thought to himself as he walked quickly to Harry's office, better find out before you pussy out, eh?  
He knocked "Come in!"  
"Hi Harry, so I got back from my mission a while ago and thought we might have a little catch up if that's ok."  
Harry looked up and recoiled almost imperceptibly "What happened?"  
"I only went and managed to fall down a flight of stairs on a bloody assassination mission, well I was being chased but still." Eggsy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.  
"Well, I'm glad the mission was a success even if you've been slightly hurt. It seems you'll have to take a break from missions. Did the doctors give you a rough estimate of that amount of time?" The look on his face was unreadable  
"Uh, yep, about three weeks. Well, I'm supposed to wait a bit longer than that but they said I might be ok by then but I'm healthy as a horse me. It won't take long for me to be back in action." Eggsy was starting to get a little nervous as Harry was looking very intently at him  
"I really do feel as though I must apologise for my actions as of late, I have been working you too hard. I shouldn't have let emotions get in the way of treatment of an agent. Of course, you'll want to be going back to work as soon as you're able but I think it'd be best from now on if Merlin schedules your missions and not me as he's the one monitoring your feed and as such knows your mental and physical state." Harry was using his 'Arthur voice' and it was pissing Eggsy the fuck off.  
"What. The. Actual. Fuck Harry?! Where do get off doing that shit? You don't get to just say 'oh, I'm being an emotionless dick but instead of fixing it I'm going to run away' and the worst fucking thing is, is that you think you're doing the right thing." He was panting but the anger had left his empty  
"Eggsy, please. I am doing the right thing. Whatever might be happening can't be allowed to continue-"  
"Nothing is happening because you won't let it!"  
"It's rude to interrupt, you know."  
"Oh, fuck that. Harry, don't talk to me again until you've sorted yourself out because this whole 'I won't allow myself happiness' thing you've got going on is hurting the both of us." And with that he left.

Eggsy kept to his word and Harry made no effort to speak to him either, it was heart-breaking to watch for Merlin as he could see Eggsy being more and more reckless and Harry spending more time in the office and less sleeping. It was getting to the point where other members of the Kingsman were starting to notice, Roxy noticed first and once she's dragged the whole story out of Eggsy set up a night in where they both stuffed themselves silly. She also took to glaring daggers at Harry as well which tipped everyone else off the fact that something was wrong. No one mentioned it to either Harry or Eggsy but it soon became the main topic of discussion among the other agents, mostly the fact that they hoped they would just sort their shit out and get together already.


	5. Eggsy has work to do (he is having far too much fun, honestly).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Care to spot the Heavy Rain reference anyone?

Things were awkward between the two men but Eggsy was still bitter enough to not care even after two months. He was still infatuated with Harry, of course, the fact that he was so angry made it worse even but he wouldn't give up and it looked like Harry wasn't either. None of that mattered, though, because at that moment Merlin was debriefing him about his next mission.  
"So, I assume you're aware of the millionaire party-boy Casper Hoffman? Well, his father is involved in some very illegal things, fraud and drugs being only a few of them. Your job today is to seduce him." Merlin leant back in his chair, his eyes flicking down to his computer  
"What? Why would I seduce him and not his father? Also, why do you want me to seduce anyone?" Eggsy spluttered.  
"Because our undercover agent has made us aware of the fact that he keeps his valuable information on his son's phone, it's most likely no ordinary iPhone that we could hack remotely which is why I need you to get close him. Quite clever really as no one would suspect that idiot to be having any information valuable or otherwise, most likely he doesn't know it's there. And before you ask, the reason you have to seduce him is because the security in that place is tight as a nun's arsehole and we can't get in there without making a scene." Eggsy groaned "So I take it I show up at a party or club or whatever, chat him up and then...do I actually fuck him?"  
"Well, that's up to you...I thought the mission would be good given your situation with Arthur." Noticing his expression Merlin continued "Jealousy is a good motivator and the git can't see what he has in front of him."  
"Thank you, Merlin. I'll do the mission. Just set me up with the info and all that." He said gratefully.  
"I knew it, you can get back home if you want as the party won't be for another three days." With that, Merlin went back to work and that was the end of the conversation. 

As he was walking over to where his car was he texted Roxy.  
-Need to talk. Yours at 7????? :)  
-Sure! :) nothing bad I hope xxx  
\- nah just the usual x  
-gdgd I'll see you then xxx  
Even that simple conversation with Roxy cheered him up no end and he was actually smiling as he drove over to hers, the mission would be good thing he decided but wanted to go over it with Rox but seeing as she was more ruthless than he was they'd see eye to eye on that one.

It turned out he was right, as soon as Roxy heard about the mission she burst out laughing and ran off to the kitchen to get some wine.  
"Merlin is a genius and I love him!" She shouted over to him.  
"I know. I wonder if it'll work, though." He said sadly.  
"It'll work, love. I mean, look at you, I'm gay and I think you're hot so Casper has no chance." She passed him a glass of wine and she spoke.  
"Thank you, babe. Right back attcha. No hetero, though." He grinned.  
"Oh my god shut up! But seriously, though, Harry is going to be so jelly-it'll be awesome." She said as she turned to face him on the sofa, glass in hand.  
"I'm telling myself that, plus, it's my job and it shouldn't matter what it makes Harry think." He leaned back on the sofa.  
"But it does." She sipped her wine, raising her eyebrows at him over the rim of the glass  
"You're so wise, you know that." Eggsy grumbled.  
"I know, that's why I get all the good missions. Ooooh did that hit a little close to home?" She teased, seemingly unaware that Eggsy was laughing into his sleeve.  
"Oh whatever, missions don't matter when you're as hot as me." At that, they collapsed into a fit of giggles. 

The day of the mission wasn't too eventful. He was debriefed, kitted out and put into a limo and driven to the fanciest club in North London which compared to some of the other things he'd had to do on missions was pretty tame. The club was packed, bodies pressed against each other with the music thumping so loud the ground shook. Nothing he wasn't used to, he scanned to find Casper and wondered if he had been driven to the wrong club when he didn't see him immediately. Eggsy soon spotted him, though, surrounded by an entourage of very sparkly men and women. All of them were practically throwing themselves at him-Eggsy cringed, how on earth was he supposed to attract a guy who already has fifteen people ready to fuck him right in the VIP section? Then it occurred to him that he'd have to put on a show to attract his attention somehow. 

The club was a large building with a bar off to the side and a massive dance floor with various stage-like things with poles on them scattered about with mostly young women dancing on them. It didn't look like they worked there as gogo dancers either, it was just another place to dance, definitely, what he'd need to do as he had a feeling just striking a conversation with him in the VIP wouldn't be enough. Eggsy walked over to the bar and ordered himself a beer and thought about the logistics of what he'd have to do as he sipped it. He knew he was handsome and that his rigorous training had given him a body to be proud of but how he'd show that off was still undecided. Dancing hadn't been one of the things they'd taught him during his training at Kingsman and he only had his previous knowledge to go off of and he had a feeling the breakdancing he had done for a summer when he was twelve wasn't going to cut it...

Finally after a few minutes of thought a slow smile spread across Eggsy's face as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up, making his way over to the closest stage. The person dancing on it was a very drunk woman in her late twenties and soon got off the stage after a bit of flirting on his part. He started off slowly, moving his hips in time with the music as he reached his hands up to the pole. His years of gymnastic training would serve him well, he thought, bringing his leg up by his head. The material his jeans clung to him and he could feel the eyes of seemingly everyone in the club and looked over to where Casper was and luckily he was entranced. Now that he had his target's attention he started to increase the speed of his dancing, he was attracting a lot of attention and quite a few people came up to him offering numbers and drinks but he declined them all instead walking off to secluded area of the club making sure to look over his shoulder to Casper.  
"Jesus wept, kid. I know I told you to seduce him but you didn't have to seduce the entire building! Good work." Merlin's voice brought him out of his adrenaline haze, he struggled not to laugh  
"Thanks, Merlin! I'm doing alright, then?"  
"Better than alright, in more ways than one..." Eggsy didn't have time to think about that statement as he saw Casper walk up to him at that moment.

He had a drink in hand which he offered to Eggsy without so much as a word...so he was used to getting what he wanted then. Although he was thoroughly uncomfortable with this creepy teen toff getting all up in his face he pinned a smile on and took a sip hoping there weren't drugs in there.  
"So...what brought you over to me, handsome?"  
"I liked your dance and thought you might appreciate some company." Ha, real charmer this kid, Eggsy thought to himself grimly.  
"I love it when a man can just go and get what he wants..." As he said this he took a half step toward Casper and the boy's breath hitched, he was hooked.  
"I-I'm glad...do you...I mean, this is very sudden and I really don't usually do this but would you want to go somewhere less, less-"  
"Crowded?" Eggsy said helpfully, he leaned into Casper's neck before he spoke again "And the answer's yes, you got a place in mind?"  
"I have an apartment not far from here." His Adam's apple bobbed, Eggsy had never felt so powerful.  
"Perfect." And with that he was kissing him, not to get any information but not because he necessarily found him attractive either. But just because he could and he was horny and still angry with Harry. He actually felt sorry for the teen, though, as he moaned helplessly and gripped Eggsy's shoulders.

They were soon in the back of Casper's car all but fucking in the backseat and it occurred to him that they'd never exchanged names. It all felt very dirty, especially with the knowledge that the chauffeur could hear them and Merlin was keeping tabs on him back in HQ. The drive was quick and they soon stumbled into Casper's flat, all spacious and new. Casper had taken to kissing his neck hungrily which gave Eggsy time to scan the room for security cameras-he wasn't that gone yet.  
"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Eggsy growled, reaching for Casper's polo shirt.  
"I'm right with you on that, let's get to the fucking." Eggsy cringed but he had a mission so he'd better get used to that kind of talk.  
"Let's." And with that all talking ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because of both the fact that I started college and lost this chapter but I found it again recently, cleaned it up a bit and now I'm putting it out on the internet for everyone to see.


	6. Eggsy rants and it's kind of glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy completes his mission and has an emotional outburst. Well, would you expect any less from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've done for this story which I hope is a good thing.

The bedroom itself was large and had various posters on the wall, it was all very normal really as they shrugged off their clothes as quickly as possible. Eggsy let his mind wander as his fingers moved cleverly over the other man. He was surprised he didn’t feel more guilty, but then again, he wasn’t cheating and even if they had been dating work always came first. Casper was moaning far too loudly, it was obviously fake and it made Eggsy stop his movements.  
“Hey, are you good?” Eggsy was ok with doing lots of things but having sex with someone unwilling was not one of them, “It’s completely fine if you’re not. Seriously.”  
“No. I’m fine, just, not used to this.” Casper’s eyes flitted around the room nervously.  
“Fucking guys?” He cocked an eyebrow at him, he’d been with a few inexperienced people but he didn’t give off quite that vibe.  
“No! Well, not exactly.” He paused, “To tell you the truth I don’t really like guys. I’m just doing this to piss of my father.”  
Understanding dawned on him as sudden as a punch to the jaw, in his research on Casper he’d noticed that he’d only started being seen with guys recently and it was all very...abrupt. He went from not so much as being photographed with his arm around a guy’s shoulder to spending his nights in London’s most prolific gay clubs. A pretty fast turnaround for anyone, let alone someone with an image to uphold like Casper did. How could he have not seen that before? 

Eggsy pulled away and sat back to look at him consideringly, how the fuck was he supposed do his job now? He imagined Merlin yelling at him as his mind raced through various possibilities.  
“Alright then, so this is what’s going to happen.” He said in his most dominant voice and watched pleased as Casper just nodded ever so slightly. He may have been wrong about the gay part but he obviously hadn’t failed to impress the guy. “We are not going to have sex, I am not fucking anyone less than willing. Can I still stay here, though, mate? It’s three in the morning and I don’t fancy getting home at this time of night.”  
“O-of course. I was planning on having you stay, you know? Are you sure about the ‘no sex’ thing? I mean, I have done stuff with guys to give the press something to talk about. I haven’t fucked a girl in two months. I swear that is some sort of record for me and I’m beginning to think even royally pissing off my father isn’t worth it.” Casper said dryly.  
“Not on your life, mate.” Eggsy smiled, he actually liked the bloke a little. Even if he was a little bit of a prick, he was a good kisser at least. Would Harry be better? Probably. Shit! Eggsy shook the thoughts off and spoke again, “Right. Since sex is off the cards can we get something to drink? I’m drunk and I’ll have a hell of a hangover if I don’t get some water in me. You should have some too, I saw you doing all those shots back there.” He grinned and elbowed Casper in the side.  
“Yeah, alright. I can do that. The kitchen is through there, I’ll take you.” 

It was easy to put the sleeping powder Merlin had given him into Casper’s water and the kid must have been pretty unobservant as he didn’t seem to think anything of the fact that he got very tired all of a sudden. But then again, Kingsman was good at their job so the chemicals may well have had a calming and mind slowing effect as well as the obvious sleeping one. 

Casper’s snores soon filled the room and once Eggsy was sure he was deep asleep he searched for his iPhone. He had seen Casper put it in his jacket pocket after checking it in the club and hadn’t taken it out again. The phone was in immaculate condition and Eggsy took the case off it to attach the bug that would download the information and transfer it to the Kingsman’s database. Eggsy looked over to the sleeping playboy and felt an odd mixture of guilt, sadness, satisfaction, and pride. He’d done his job without having to go against his own morals and had hopefully taught Casper something into the bargain. And if he had managed to make Harry jealous, well, that was just a happy coincidence. 

The doorman didn’t raise an eyebrow at Eggsy leaving at four in the morning, presumably used to it but Eggsy did feel a stab of shame nonetheless. Once safely out of the building he called Merlin.  
“Merlin, I’m done. Got the info and I’d like the get picked up before Hoffman wakes up or his dad sees me. I don’t want that man knowing my face.” He knew he sounded blunt bordering on rude but he as always like this at the end of a mission and Merlin was used to it.  
“Good. I’ve got a car on the way, where do you want to get dropped off?” The unspoken tagline of ‘Harry’s office?’ was unspoken. They both knew that Harry would have gotten a detailed minute by minute update on the mission’s progress.The information was massively important after all.  
“Just back home, please. Don’t want to speak to that git. He can stew for a bit since he’s made me stew for months.” He grumbled.  
“It’s up to you, kid. I’ll see you later, I’m putting you on a long break after this, by the way. I doubt you’ve had more than three days off in the past two months.” The line clicked off and Eggsy walked over to a wall and leant against it. He was dressed nicely but not so nicely that it would look odd. He rubbed his forehead, days of stress about Harry catching up to him all at once, it was at times like this that he wished he still smoked weed. A zoot would do wonders for him at the moment. 

The car that pulled up five minutes later was a gaudy affair like everything Kingsman related was and it annoyed him more but he was grateful for the fact that there was a divide between the driver’s seat and the back. He spent the drive back to his flat trying to get calm himself down from his adrenaline high, but not before taking some conveniently placed ibuprofen for his burgeoning headache. Eggsy trudged to his flat, only pausing in his trek to his bed to text Roxy about the success of the mission. His was asleep before his head hit the pillow and he was dead to the world for the next ten hours. 

Eggsy groaned and rolled over, the light was much too bright and he had no hope of going back to sleep again. He didn’t move, though, revelling in the ability to just lie still without worrying about targets or paperwork or Harry. Ten minutes later he dragged himself out of bed, he checked his phone to see he had a message from Roxy. 

\- Aww you didn’t fuck him? Too bad. :( still it went ok so that’s good. xxx

Eggsy chuckled, tapping out a reply. 

-Haha yeah, was looking forward to that. Harry might still be jelly tho x  
-We can only hope lol xxx  
-yep x

It was mid afternoon so Eggsy was considering what to do with the remainder of his day when he got a call from Merlin.  
“Hey, Merlin. Everything good with the intel I got?” As he spoke he wandered over to the kitchen to satisfy his growling stomach, “Also, how the fuck did you know to call me? I just got up.”  
“The intel was good, less than I would have liked but enough to go on. And think Eggsy, how do you suppose I would have known?” Merlin had a knack for sounding both patronising and genuinely concerned for your intelligence.  
“What do you mea-oh, you track my texts. You track my texts! What the fuck?” He said indignantly.  
“We do it to all the agents, don’t get all upset. It’s a security measure, if it makes you feel better I don’t see them, though I can access them if I want.” Merlin said.  
“You’re not going to, right? I text some stuff that I wouldn’t exactly feel comfortable with you seeing. Not that it’s bad or about you! Just embarrassing.” Eggsy hadn’t been awake long enough to fully control his speech.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be looking at your nudes anytime soon.” The older man chuckled.  
“I don’t send nudes! Merlin! I don’t send nudes!” He wanted to say ‘please believe me’ but Eggsy felt that might be a tad incriminating.  
“Alright, lad. Whatever you say. It doesn’t matter to me, anyway. Except don’t have your face in them, would you? It’s awfully difficult to sort that sort of stuff out.” Eggsy could hear him sipping on what he assumed was coffee after he spoke.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He growled, “Anyway, I’m sure you had a reason for calling me, right?”  
“You’re correct, I haven’t just calling for a chat. I want you to go down a see Harry because you two need to sort this shit out and you know it! You’re both smitten but he’s too much of a spineless git to do anything and you’re acting bitter as hell. That is an order, Galahad.” Merlin said longsuffering.  
Eggsy growled but knew a losing fight when he was in one, “Right. I’ve been meaning to give Harry a piece of my mind anyway.”  
“As long as you speak to him I don’t give a shit what you say.” And with that the line clicked off, leaving him to his thoughts. 

Eggsy wasted time by eating his meal as slowly as humanly possible, texting Roxy a thorough rundown of what Merlin had said and doing some ‘absolutely necessary’ cleaning and taking JB for a walk before finally driving down to Kingsman office building. He knew he had no speak to Harry if he wanted any sort of relationship with him which he definitely did, he’d been ignoring him for months in an attempt to get Harry to break and make a move but that didn’t work so he knew he had to actually talk to him. Even though he knew all this it took most of his training not to show his nervousness as he walked down to the Arthur’s office. Eggsy hovered outside of the door for a few seconds before knocking.  
“Come in!” Harry sounded tired and Eggsy remembered hearing Merlin complaining that Harry wasn’t getting enough rest when he was on his mission in Shanghai.  
“Um...Harry? I wanted to talk to you.” All Eggsy’s ire had died and was replaced with nerves, especially given the thunderous look on his face.  
“Oh, what a pleasure. We haven’t had the pleasure of a good chat in a while.” He said, voice tight and eyes bright with an emotion Eggsy couldn’t place.  
“Exactly, bruv. Wanted to talk, you know?” He moved to sit opposite him before he lost his nerve and ran away.  
“About anything in particular?” Harry said mildly.  
“Yes, actually. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour lately, I’ve been avoiding you and it was childish of me. Not that you’re blameless by the way, you’ve been a bit of a prick to be honest.” He replied.  
“I will admit that I have let my emotions get the better of me.” He conceded.  
“Right. Well, now we’re both admitted we were wrong we can move on.” Eggsy said.  
“While I will admit my wrongdoings you still haven’t addressed all of yours.” Wait, what? Eggsy balked.  
“Wha’? Wha’ve I done?” The older man just leveled with with an exasperated look.  
“You really don’t know? Let me enlighten you, you behaved very childishly on your mission yesterday. You knew perfectly well I would be watching the progress of the mission and used that to illicit an emotional response from me. Well, you wanted one-you’ve got one.” Harry glowered at Eggsy who just frowned in confusion.  
“I did my mission as any other agent would have, you wouldn’t be getting all pissy if Rox did what I did.” He snarled, the familiar anger that had been building over the past few month welling up inside of him.  
“You know what I mean! You know as well as I do that nothing can become of us but why do you have to anger me purposefully?” He shot back, seemingly just as angry.  
“First of all, fuck you-you’re the only one here who thinks nothing can happen, don’t drag me into it. And secondly, I was doing my fucking job! I got the mission from Merlin and I did it! What did you want me to do?! Fuck’s sake. and thirdly I didn’t sleep with him, not that it’s any of your business anyway.” Eggsy was panting from his vehement speech and Harry just looked dumbstruck.  
“I...Eggsy, I…” Harry stuttered.  
“Don’t. Just don’t. You jealous arsehole. Don’t tell me nothing can happen when you know full well you’re just scared and then get jealous when I sleep with other people. There’ll be other honeypot missions, you know. Ones where the target isn’t secretly straight and you have no right to get angry when I do them. I’ll fuck all of London if I want and you have no say at all.” He shot one last dirty look at Harry before storming out of the office. 

Every in the hall was looking everywhere but him, they must have heard the yelling. It only served to make him growl in annoyance, mortification turning to hot anger. He hated that he still wanted Harry, but how could he not? He was, despite the fact that he was as emotionally adept as a footstool, the most honourable, loyal, brave, handsome and all round best person he’d ever met. He had been so amazed when he figured out that Harry wanted him too but he almost wished he had never found out, surely having a hopeless crush on him would be better than this?

Eggsy thought about calling Merlin up to yell at him but thought better of it. He knew logically that he needed to have that conversation with Harry, needed to put his feelings out there. The ball was in his court now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a fairly good idea of how I'm going to end this story but it's not very well formed at the moment. They're both so angry (Eggsy especially) that it'll take a lot to sort this out. I wanted to have a go at writing smut but I felt kind of uncomfortable with all the deceit with the Eggsy-Casper situation and besides, he did have a straight boy vibe in my opinion. I hope it's not too terribly disappointing. Also, I put a little jealous!Harry in there but he's so well mannered I couldn't make him really let go but the next chapter will be his POV so no need to worry.


	7. Harry gets a reality check.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Harry figuring out the obvious plus a little bit of what was going on during their conversation from his POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't as long as the last one but it just seemed like the best time to end it there.  
> I'm having a tough time figuring out how to reconcile these two as well...

Harry certainly had a lot to think about, he realised, as he sat back in his chair, thoroughly chastised. Up until Eggsy’s...outburst he’d only had the vaguest of notions of just how much he was hurting the other man. He’d known, of course, Eggsy had made it obvious but it’s hadn’t really sunk in. Now he felt that Merlin’s scolding words were deserved. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes, feeling the ridge of the still new scar there. 

Thoughts of the night before flooded his mind unbidden, Merlin sending a report of the progress of Eggsy’s mission, one which Merlin had conveniently forgotten to mention was a honeypot mission. Harry watched, transfixed as the CCTV in the club showed Eggsy’s slightly blurry yet still gorgeous lithe form dance on the podium. He watched him twirl around the pole fixed onto said podium gracefully and bit back growls as he saw the lustful eyes of the other club-goers. It had made him want to go in there and just destroy everyone watching him. He knew it was an unhealthy thought and it scared which was why he had turned the feed off quickly, Merlin would obviously know about that and would tease him about it for the foreseeable future but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had called an early night, something he never did and rushed off home to lick his wounds. 

Harry had spent the entire night thinking about what Eggsy was doing at that moment. Was he kissing him? Was he sucking his cock? Was he fucking him? Was he getting fucked? It had been impossible to think of anything else and he had gotten very little sleep as a result. He had gone to the office that morning in the worst mood he’d been in, in months and that had only gotten worse when Merlin came to brag to him about the quality of the information Eggsy had gotten. And when said young man had knocked on his door and wanted to talk Harry had to use every single anger suppression technique he had ever been taught not to scream ‘YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I CAN SEE YOU DOING IT NOW!’. He didn’t scream, though, which he had counted in his favour but it obviously wasn’t enough as Eggsy finally lost his patience and laid into him like Harry had suspected he’d wanted to do for months.

Now he knew Eggsy hadn’t slept with his mark he was just left with his thoughts and the feeling that he had made a mistake. One that he didn’t know how to fix. Harry was used to going into a situation knowing exactly what was expected of him and this was nothing like that. He knew roughly what Eggsy wanted, of course, but that didn’t make the fact that he had no idea how to go about that or even if he wanted to any easier. It was at times like this that Harry wished he had friends other than Merlin. Merlin was a good man, smart as a whip and witty but he had a habit of making fun of your problems while not doing much to help and Harry couldn’t deal with that at the moment. 

Merlin mercifully didn’t call him until that evening, presumably leaving him to wallow in his sadness. But when he did call he made up for any merciful reprieve he had given Harry within the first six words.  
“I told you so, you twat.”  
Harry groaned. “I am not up for this conversation, just so you’re aware.”  
“Oh, I know. But you ‘weren’t up’ to dealing with your obvious feelings for Eggsy either.” The man said sarcastically. “He’s devastated, by the way. But I’m sure you know that already.”  
“Please Merlin, stop talking.” He was tempted to hang up on him but he knew that Merlin would just decide to continue the conversation in person.  
“I mean, it Galahad, you need to sort your shit out. You two would be perfect for each other if you’d just get your head out of your arse. You remember how you two were before? Try to get back to that.” With that Merlin hung up, “Ungrateful arse.” He grumbled, “Hanging up on me, how rude!”

He didn’t get much work done that night, instead thinking of how he win Eggsy back. He had been very rude, that much was obvious now and an apology was needed but what then?  
“Shit,” He groaned, “I guess I’ll have to talk to him. Bugger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy learns to forgive Harry and Harry learns to apologise. They might actually wok out...

Harry had been acting weird for the last three days, everyone had noticed it. Even Brangrain in finances had noticed and she thought Tony Blair was still Prime Minister. It had started simply enough, Harry had apologised to Eggsy which Eggsy hadn’t expected and he had forgiven him. They’d started to become friends again and Harry was taking obvious and great pains to be as polite and nice as possible which considering Harry Hart was the epitome of Kingman ethics was scarily polite and nice. Like Eggsy said; everyone noticed except, apparently, him. 

“Christ, Eggsy! He’s practically throwing himself at your feet!” Roxy screeched at him one day while they were watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians together, their favourite show to watch after a long mission and their mission that day had been very long indeed.  
“He’s being nice, Rox, since he was such a royal arse before. He doesn’t want to try anything because if he did he would have done it by now. I can’t keep waiting for a guy that’ll never catch on, Rox, I can’t.” Eggsy sighed.  
“You’re right but come on! You two are great together. I remember you two when he was in the hospital, you’d spend all day together just talking together, and then you’d spend all night talking to me about it. I also remember you calling me up multiple times in the middle of the night to squeal at me about how handsome he was.” Roxy grinned wickedly, “Isn’t that worth a bit of effort? At least talk to the man, a good conversation won’t do either of you any harm.”  
“Fuck! Can we not talk about my love life anymore? I want to hear what Khloe is saying.” Eggsy grumbled and luckily Roxy dropped the subject.

Everyone dropped the subject, it seemed, even Merlin who usually didn’t know emotional subtlety if it slapped him across the face. It carried on like that for Harry and Eggsy; a delicate balance of small-talk, friendly banter and the occasional longing look or not quite friendly touch. Eggsy spent way too much time trying to convince himself that Harry wasn’t worth it but he couldn’t, if Harry truly thought that he was some lecherous old man then wouldn’t he want to protect Eggsy? It made a twisted kind of sense even though it made Eggsy want to scream at that Harry that he wasn’t a child anymore like he used to do to his mum when he was sixteen. 

Conversation between them was stilted but not in any obvious way; they’d still banter and complain about various things, Harry would still disparage over Eggsy’s lack of culture and Eggsy would try to get him to loosen up but there was an ever so slight undercurrent of tension. He’d had enough of it by the third day though so Eggsy confronted Harry about it, he was never one for subtlety which was pretty ironic.  
“We need to talk.” Eggsy said to a startled Harry.  
“Anything in particular?” He replied dumbly.  
“Yes actually, I’ve figured out why you don’t want to try anything. At first I thought it was because you were waiting for the right time and then I thought it was because you were actually straight and I had made it all up in my head but now I know you’re just scared. You think I’m some kid who isn’t able to make decisions for myself but you’re wrong, I’m twenty-three for fuck’s sake! If I’m old enough to fight for Queen and country I’m old enough to decide if I want to be in a relationship.” Harry’s mouth popped open but Eggsy cut him off, “And if you say you’re too old for me I’ll have to hit you. We’re both consenting adults, yeah?”  
“You’re right, Eggsy but how could you ever forgive me for how I treated you?” Harry asked even though his eyes seemed to plead for forgiveness as he spoke.  
“An apology would be a good place to start, don’t you think?” Eggsy said sardonically, the apology he had given before hadn’t been that genuinely in his opinion.  
Harry coughed and if he had been a lesser man he could have scratched his neck awkwardly, “Yes, that is indeed a good place to begin. I apologise for how I have been treating you as of late, it was wrong of me and I shall endeavour to not do so in the future.”  
“Thank you. Plus I’ll hit you if you act like such an arsehole again.” He retorted, feeling slightly awkward.  
“I’d let you, you know.” He chuckled, finally looking a little more comfortable.  
“I know.” And finally Eggsy felt like he could forgive Harry, especially now that he understood why he acted like he did.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little snippets of their lives now they finally got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter and it has been a lot easier to me than the others have done.

Epilogue 

 

“Ian! I an! Come here, boy.” Eggsy called loudly, said the dog was galloping up and down the hall wildly, too excited at the prospect of a walk to let Eggsy put his lead on. JB was sat quietly, looking at the scene dumbly.  
“Ian! Sit.” Harry ordered and Ian sat down immediately.  
“How you manage it? He doesn’t listen to a word I say.” He whined.   
“Maybe because I discipline him instead of just giving him treats.” He replied with an eyebrow raised.  
“I trained JB well enough.” Eggsy grumbled.  
“You did indeed but you had JB from a when he was a puppy and Ian was already nearly two when I found him.” Harry said.   
“Of course. Still, he’s your dog and you should have trained him better.” Eggsy grumbled.  
“He’s our dog,” he countered smugly, “and getting that beast to listen to you is beyond even my talents.”  
“Whatever, I’m still blaming you.” He replied as he finally slipped the lead over Ian’s head who was still sat, wagging his tail excitedly.   
“Blame away.” Harry laughed in reply before opening the door and stepping out into the mild British Summer air. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eggsy rushed into the room in a blur of suit and stress.   
“Fuck! Where did I put my cufflinks?” He grunted to himself, paying no attention to Harry who was busy looking over some mission notes.   
“Didn’t you put them in the jewelry draw?” He asked and was met with a growl of frustration as said the draw was open quickly and closed, “Apparently not.”

The young man checked the jewelry draw, the mantelpiece, under the bed and even the on suite bathroom only to find nothing.  
“What cufflinks are you looking for, by the way?” Harry said mildly, looking up from his work inquisitively  
“The silver ones that are kind of but not really shaped like ovals.” Eggsy replied.   
“Oh,” Harry chuckled, “I decided to wear those to work today. I still have them on, in fact.”  
Eggsy heaved out a relieved sigh and trotted over to the older man and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thanks, love. I’ve got about three minutes before I have to go and now I’ll have time to find a matching pair of socks.”  
Harry laughed as the took the cufflinks out and handed them to him, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Door!” Eggsy yelled from the kitchen as JB and Ian barked synonymously.  
“Right, right.” Harry answered as he ushered the two overly excited dogs into the living room and answered the door, “Michelle, Daisy. Good to see you, how have you been?”   
“Oh, we’ve been well!” She said brightly, walking through the door and passing her coat into Harry’s waiting arms, “Daisy here has just started year one, haven’t you Daise?”   
“Yep! It’s hard.” Daisy pouted but was quickly occupied by one of the pictured hung up on the hall wall.   
“I’m sure it is, school can be very difficult.” Harry replied as he ushered the two of them into the dining room, “Eggsy will be down in a second, I’m sure. He’s just finishing up some paperwork.”  
“That boy works too hard.” Michelle groused.  
“He does but he’s happy.” He replied.   
“That’s all that matters, then. As long as he’s happy and healthy I couldn’t be happier.” She said, smiling wistfully. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A smile stretched its way slowly across Eggsy’s face as he looked at the sleeping man across from him in the bed. He had woken up because of a nightmare but that was forgotten as he took in the moonlight features of his fiance. All the lines that were usually on his face were faded away and even the scar that stretched from his forehead to his nose looked silvery in the light.   
“Stop watching me, it’s rude.” The sleepy Harry said after a minute or two.  
“How could you tell?” He asked.  
“I wasn’t a spy for twenty years for nothing, I don’t sleep lightly and you’ve been thrashing about for the past ten minutes, love, then you stopped and I guessed you were looking at me.” Harry explained.  
“You guessed right, and it was a nightmare. I’m fine but I probably won’t be going to sleep for a while.” Eggsy sighed, already moving to go and make himself some hot chocolate, his go-to whenever he had nightmares which were increasingly common. Hazard of the job, he supposed. “I’ll be back in five.”  
“I think I’ll join you. Do you wish to talk about it?” He said, slipping out of bed himself.  
“Not at the moment, maybe in a bit.” Eggsy made sure to smile at him, he knew what it was like when Harry had dreams he’d never talk about and how awful it was to watch but it would always be difficult.   
“Ok, you know I love you, Eggsy?” The older man asked earnestly.  
“Of course, I do. You know I love you, Harry?” Eggsy replied.  
“Of course, I do.” He echoed, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this story and I'm proud because I never finish anything. I hope you liked reading it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this segment of what I hope is a multichapter fic and as always kudos, comment and subscribe!


End file.
